


Манифест

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Джеймс Бонни был посредственным пиратом, да и других недостатков у него хватало.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manifest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147765) by [The_Grynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne). 



> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде fandom Black Sails 2016, в составе которой был сделан этот перевод для конкурса FB 2016
> 
> Противоречит событиям, упомянутым во втором сезоне.

Само желание — не направленное ни на что в особенности — посещало ее не впервые: старательно сдерживаемая ярость в кончиках пальцев, зуд внутри черепа. Утолить его могла лишь кровь.

В этом случае — кровь ее мужа.

Чем сильнее свиньи дрожали под ножом повара, тем быстрее, после того как им перерезали глотки, они слабели и погибали от кровопотери. “Берегите платье, мисс Энн, может брызнуть”, — говорила Дженни, разрешая Энн смотреть с безопасного расстояния, пока тушу не уносили на кухню, чтобы та обрела новую жизнь в виде печеной свинины на столе отца Энн.

С людьми всё было точно так же.

Когда Джек вернулся из ближайшей таверны с бутылкой и двумя стаканами в руках, он несколько секунд рассматривал лужу, затем осторожно обогнул ее.

— Это точно было необходимо, любовь моя? В этом зверинце непросто подобрать хорошую команду, — несмотря на эти слова, непохоже было, что он расстроился. Джеймс Бонни был посредственным пиратом, да и других недостатков у него хватало.

— Он знал о нас, — просто ответила Энн. — Говорил, что завтра пойдет к Вейну и скажет, что ты собираешься его подсидеть. Хотел, чтобы Вейн убил тебя.

Теперь ее ночнушка годилась только на тряпки; Энн разделась и бросила ее в таз. Поливая водой из кувшина окровавленные руки, она ощутила, как на плечи — тоже забрызганные кровью — опустился сюртук Джека, а затем тот обнял ее сзади, окутывая ароматом табака. Она дрожала, но не от холода или страха, а от того, что преследовавшее ее желание временно утихло. Она хотела, чтобы Джеймс исчез, и сама сделала так, чтобы это случилось. Джека она тоже хотела, хотела поселить в том углу сердца, где раньше жила лишь мечта о свободе. Именно эта мечта заставила ее идти до конца.

— Не волнуйся об этом. Я займу его место на “Бродяге”.

Услышав, как Джек негромко засмеялся ей на ухо, она застыла в негодовании, но тот произнес:

— Ты будешь лучшим пиратом, чем он когда-либо мог мечтать. Мне повезло, любовь моя, что на страже моих интересов будешь стоять ты.

— Наших интересов, — пробормотала она, слизывая со своих губ металлический привкус крови.


End file.
